This proposal requests support for the five-year continuation of our NIMH-funded institutional training grant, "Clinical Research Training in Psychiatry" (T32 MH16804), Years 26-30. The primary goal of this two-year fellowship (three years in selected cases) is to provide rigorous training in the basic foundations and methodologic tools necessary for successful clinical investigation in psychiatry. The fellowship is designed for post-residency psychiatrists and PhDs in the behavioral sciences (eight post-doctoral fellows annually). Consistent with NIMH priorities, the focus of training in the new funding period will be translational and treatment development research, as well as interventions and mental health services research. Research training is designed to be broadly interdisciplinary. The most important component of the training program continues to be an apprenticeship with an academically successful mentor which, in most cases, leads to faculty appointments and successful competition for extramural funding. Trainees develop core skills and knowledge in grant writing and research project management by participating in a weekly research survival skills seminar. A wide range of didactic offerings are available and are prescribed on an individual basis. All fellows participate in ongoing training in the responsible conduct of research. The secondary goal of the program is to provide research training opportunities, in the form of a summer research elective, to rising second-year medical students, in order to attract a diverse and talented group of medical students into psychiatric research careers. We propose to continue funding four summer research elective slots annually through this training program, as well as one year-long medical student fellowship to the most promising student in each summer's program. Both components of the program, pre- and post-doctoral, are part of a broad research training strategy at the University of Pittsburgh Department of Psychiatry, to respond to a national shortage of clinical researchers in psychiatry.